Made for that boy
by Sage1111
Summary: Two boys, both orphans, unfortunate in every way, but still, somehow they are the most fortunate people in the world. After all, it's not everyday that two people are made for each other. -Oneshot


Two boys stared at each other from opposite sides of a room, one; a blond haired boy with blue eyes, was sitting on a bed by the window, while the other; a redhead with green eyes stood by the door with a paper bag in his hands. It was clear to the redhead that the blond wasn't going to be nice to him, let alone be friends with him like he had hoped, but this was still his room now, and he wasn't going to leave. No matter what the blond said to him.

"Mr Wammy said that this is my room now, I can't leave" The four year old stated, earning a scowl from the other boy, who he estimated to be about five years old.

"Fine" was the blonds clipped reply as he turned his back away from the redhead, and proceeded to hunch over a book. Seeing that he wasn't going to get hit, like the other child had threatened, the younger boy made his way over to a bed in the corner of the room, tossing his bag onto the thick mattress before flopping face first down into the navy blue fabric himself. He let out a sigh, he didn't like it here so far, but it was better than his old home.

* * *

"What the hell!" The blond boy had screeched on Matt's first week at Wammy's, running over to his bed and shaking a piece of paper in front of Matt's face. "What the hell is this?!" The blond(who Matt had found was nicknamed Mello) demanded harshly, causing Matt to flinch. He didn't like when people yelled.

Matt's eyes drifted around the piece of paper, but he failed to see what the blond was so mad about. So he only took the paper from the boys notably sweaty hands and looked at him questioningly.

"I don't understand" He stated, infuriating Mello even further. But instead of doing what he wanted to do, Mello turned around and stomped out of the room. The old geezer strictly told him not to hit Matt, ever.

Once the door was slammed harshly behind the blond, Matt lowered his eyes to the paper again, only then realizing what the other boy was so angry about.

"Oh"

One week later Mello was in first place once again, while Matt was sitting comfortably in second. Like it should be, and this didn't bother the boy in the slightest. If it made everyone happy, then all was good.

* * *

Matt, over two months had comfortably moved into Wammy's, enough that he could call it home. He was always second like he was supposed to be, he didn't speak to other kids, and as Mello and Matt's truce went; he didn't even so much as look at the feminine boy.

This was fine, and Matt was okay. He had a place.

But it was one night that everything changed.

Matt was having another nightmare, one thing that was almost worse of a bother than having Matt around himself, to Mello anyways.

The blond boy angrily had his head stuffed under his pillow, while Matt was loudly whimpering in his sleep. It always went like this, and by morning both boys' looked like they had just pulled an all-nighter.

This was it though, Mello didn't care if he had to talk to the little shrimp, he needed sleep tonight. So as angrily as the five year old possibly could manage, he jumped off of his bed and stomped over to Matt's own. Pulling Matt's blanket off of him, he shook the boy harshly, only to elicit another whimper and a silent plea that Mello couldn't make out.

"Wake up Matt!" Mello yelled, immediately causing the boy to open his puffy eyes at the noise. Much to Mello's chagrin though,and due to old habits, Matt's first reaction was to jump up and cling to the boy.

Mello froze, unsure of what to do with the physical contact. The only times he was touched in his childhood was when they would give him away too the boss, but it was never like this boys shivering grip. It scared Mello, how different it was, but before he even thought about it he had his arms wrapped around the boys small frame as well. He could feel Matt's ribs, in fact the boy was practically like holding a skeleton, he was cold, and bony, and fragile.

But it was also comforting, and once that thought crossed Mello's mind he pushed the boy away and ran back to his bed, frantically pulling himself underneath the covers. It terrified him, the prospect of comfort.

Meanwhile Matt was sitting on his bed, shocked and confused, wide eyed as he stared at the heavily breathing lump on the other side of the room. The few seconds he sat there processing what had just happened, felt like hours. The boy woke him up, and then hugged him, then pushed him away. It confused Matt, beyond belief.

"Mello?" He asked eventually, but there was no response besides the slowly calming breaths the boy was taking.

Curling back under his own covers didn't seem appealing now, he just didn't want to. Instead he felt the need to go with his instincts, and crawled over to Mello's bed, slipping under the other boys covers and hugging him from behind. Mello tensed at first, but Matt didn't leave, Mello was warm and he wanted to stay there forever. That was his thought at the time, while Mello's went more along the lines of; Why is he doing this?

Nontheless, Matt didn't have a nightmare that night again, and in the morning Mello got first on his test with plenty of rest. But it was only later that the blond asked Matt to hang out, the redhead had excitedly agreed. And thus began an unbreakable friendship of ten years and beyond.

* * *

 **Authors note: Fun fact, Matt's character was actually designed so that there was a reason to show Mello after the explosion. It was only by chance that he ended up as a bigger part in the story. Cool right? Matt was actually MADE for Mello ^^**


End file.
